Future Love Lessons
by KatieGoesRawr12
Summary: I've read this book three times and I think the ending is appropriate however i wanted to add to it to satisfy myself a bit more. It's set 8 years into the future, Prue is 22 and Rax is in his 30's. I've only wrote a bit however i will write more. Thankyou!


**Chapter 1**

Prudence King smiled at the people who were glancing up at her in what could be awe. They were all alien to her, drinking their champagne and having hushed conversations about pointless topics which she lacked interest in.

She glanced towards the clock which was hanging on the red freshly painted wall. It read quarter too five meaning she had at least an hour left to endure, on the inside she scowled at all of the people who were keeping her there yet on the outside she looked tranquil and composed.

The art gallery looked different in the evening than it did during the day, more enchanting, the paintings seem to come to life. The children in one painting seemed to be running around their energy projected into the atmosphere, prudence thought that they resembled two children that she used to know and love. The boy looked wild and the small baby girl was a soft pink petal in spring; she remembered the children as if it was only yesterday. She longed for yesterday.

Prudence smoothed out her dress and fiddled with her hands not knowing what to do with her new found attention. Her newest painting was displaying tonight, people had come from all over just to see it, to see her. Every few seconds somebody else would come over to her to congratulate and compliment her newest piece. Prudence knew that she was capable of producing art work however had never accepted that it was worth admiring as such.

She wondered off hoping that nobody would notice and that they were too busy enjoying each others company to pick up on her departure. Her shoes made a pleasant sound on the tiled floor.

She dawdled through the gallery stopping to admire a few of her favourite paintings; she had been fond of them since the age of fourteen. She let her mind drift off to a place much better yet at the same time worse than her current situation. The time of being a teenager was in no way considered normal, full of complications that nobody really understood.

Footsteps entered the room however she was too absorbed in her own thoughts to turn around.

"I admire your work, Miss King" Said a male voice "I knew you always had great potential." Prudence was startled by her new company and turned around seeing who it was. In the first millisecond she recognised him, even though it had been eight years she knew immediately who it was, she did her best to keep from crying however her vision was blurred from the trapped tears.

"Thankyou, what should I call you?" she said softly then raised the tone of her voice " !" He looked uncomfortable in his suit and a tie, he was dressed so differently now then when she had last saw him. His eyebrows furrowed into a frown,

"I'm not your art teacher anymore Prue, Please don't call me that" He pleaded

Prudence wondered if this was just another one of her dreams, she had dreamt of this moment vividly and obsessively. In her dreams she knew exactly what she was going to say however she could barely seem to utter a word. She was so close to breaking down; so hollow inside.

"I had to see you as soon as I saw your name on the handouts I knew I just had to see you" Rax tried to reason with her

"You have no idea what it's been like" She paused and looked into his eyes, they were still exactly the same as she remembered "I remember when you told me that I would forget all about you, You were wrong"

"I regret saying that" He said looking down at the floor for a few seconds, then looking straight at her " Do you remember when I said that every night I would think of you and how badly I wanted to drive off with you? I have done every night since Prue"

She didn't know what to reply to that so she just stood there, her heart beating uncontrollably just like it had done when she was fourteen. She had so many questions to ask him: Does he still work at Wentworth? How were Harry and Lily? Does he still feel the same?...

"What would your wife think of this?" She said imitating him

He shook his head "I divorced her soon after you left school, I just didn't feel anything for her compared to what I felt about you. I couldn't look at her without the guilt eating at me so I decided that it would be best for both of us"

Prudence's eye's widened with disbelief she had played this moment in her head over and over again, she had pictured it so many times that it had almost seemed real yet this was real.

Rax took another step towards her lessening the distance between them; he was so close to her that she could smell him.

"I'm not going to resist you any longer Prue" He leaned down and pressed his lips on hers and felt his breathe on her neck, she let a tear escape down her cheek not believing that this was actually happening knowing that she would wake up soon and that this would be all over. It felt so real.

"You're crying?" He said and smiled at her caringly,

"You have no idea how hard it was for me Rax" she said putting her head on his chest and letting a few more tears roll down her face. He kissed the top of her head wrapping his arms around her as if he would never let her go again.

"Im sorry" He simply said, apologising for everything that he had ever done, apologising for every tear that she had ever cried over him.

I haven't finished it yet, however will publish more chapters :D


End file.
